Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Ultimage Challenge Style)
Nelvana and TamaTown Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Mr. Nosey (Mr. Men) *Jordan's Anger - Timmy McNulty (Rugrats) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Helpful (Mr. Men) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Ultimate Challenge Style) - Giggles Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Ultimate Challenge Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Ultimate Challenge Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Ultimate Challenge Style) - Tom Smith My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Ultimate Challenge Style) - Luigi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Ultimate Challenge Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana and TamaTown Ultimate Challenge Style) - Transcripts Gallery GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in The Cloud Monster.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Luigi.png|Luigi as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Category:Parodies